


Winter's Love- Inspired by the myth of Hades and Persephone

by idreamofignoct



Series: Eternally Yours- A Collection of R76 Short Stories Based on Greek Myths [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Marriage, Mythology References, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, r76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofignoct/pseuds/idreamofignoct
Summary: The Lifetaker, enchanted by the Lifegiver's beauty and spirit, ventures to the world of the living to invite him to the underworld. There, the two fall in love and marry, and the resulting union impacts the world in ways the other gods could not foresee.





	Winter's Love- Inspired by the myth of Hades and Persephone

It was a time of endless bounty. Jack, god of all living things, and whom the mortals called the Lifegiver, freely walked the land. Everywhere he went, life followed. 

One day, as he visited a village, he came upon a funeral procession. A child had lost his mother. Jack, as Lifegiver, found anything to do with death abhorrent. How someone could be cut down with such cruelty distressed him.

“Giver,” the bereaved father said to Jack. “Can you not stop this?”

Jack had no answer for the poor man. Only a fervent wish to make the world as bright and beautiful as possible. Give these people solace in times of despair. 

So he increased harvests, had trees and flowers keep their beauty longer. Death still touched the world, but at least Jack gave them a lovely place to live. Yet this soon lost its appeal. Jack couldn’t understand why. Here he was, giving life to the world. So why was he distraught?

Jack sought answers in the green of the trees and the scent of the flowers. He walked through meadows of sunflowers, puzzling over this problem when he witnessed a wedding. Seeing how the new couple’s happiness excluded all, including the world he created, struck him with a startling realization: he longed for companionship. Someone to share his world with. But who? The other gods and goddesses were too wrapped up in their own affairs. Love was not to be shared among them, only received in the form of worship. Jack had plenty of that, yet he wanted more. 

Troubled by his seemingly impossible dilemma, Jack sat by the river. “I am the Giver,” he murmured. “I am surrounded by beauty, yet I am alone. Is there to be no solution for me? Am I bound to spend eternity longing for something I cannot find?”

The river took his message to heart. Repeated it all throughout the land. If any heard Jack’s wish, none offered any solution. Why be troubled by someone else’s woes when your own happiness mattered more? 

What he did not know, however, was someone heard the river’s message. Someone who lived apart from the world, and also desired a special connection.

As god of death, or Lifetaker as he was known above, Gabriel had little reason to depart his realm. For as much life as Jack inspired, Gabriel was there to usher in their end. It was good, continuous work that kept him satisfied. Until he noticed the way souls reacted to one another. Those he separated in life were ultimately reunited in death. Their boundless happiness created a bright spot in Gabriel’s realm. So bright, Gabriel spent more time among them. Listened to their stories. Learned of the Lifegiver’s influence on their happiness. In turn, Gabriel became inspired by the Giver’s selflessness. 

He set aside a portion of the land where these souls could spent eternity. There were instances he visited to marvel at his handiwork, but over time, his visits carried a more personal meaning. How he wished for eternal companionship. Gabriel spent more time in this place, which he named Lover’s Meadow. Gave it a softer look in comparison to the stark bleakness of the rest of his land, the cold, stone palace where he made his home. 

Ah, Gabriel was so weary of cold. He often gazed up at the river of souls flowing over his palace, the distant surface merging with that of the overworld to create a glistening array of sun-speckled water. It was here Gabriel first heard the river’s message. 

“River, who cries out so?” Gabriel asked, spellbound.

The river showed him a vision of the Lifegiver himself. Gabriel was instantly taken by the Giver’s sun-kissed blond hair, his shimmering blue eyes, his honey brown skin. From then on, Gabriel took to gazing up at the Giver at every opportunity, his fascination soon turning to desire. Gabriel longed to speak with the Giver, see his smile, feel his skin. Gabriel beheld that golden head and pictured himself running his fingers through the strands. Leaning in close to breathe him in. 

One day, the Giver walked along the river, resplendent in green and gold, and Gabriel could no longer simply watch. So he ventured back to his palace, had his servants summon his chariot. If they were curious over why their lord seemed feverish in his desire to leave, none admitted to it.

Gabriel draped himself in a cloak spun from the mists of the river of souls, climbed aboard his chariot of bone, and called to his horses. The team, with manes of black and eyes of white, lurched forward. Gabriel looked toward the river, twisting in the air like a silver snake, his desire growing at the vision of the Giver resting by the bank. A god as beautiful as he would not be wooed by tactics mortals employed. Gabriel would give the Giver something he had never seen.

Excitement quickening his pulse, Gabriel urged his horses faster. At last, his loneliness was at an end.

***

While Gabriel sped for the surface with a passionate desire, Jack lingered by the river. He had done this for days now, hoping against hope that his message was heard. But now despair worked at his resolve. Jack started to believe his yearning would remain unfulfilled.

“Am I to speak your wish?” the river asked.

Jack sighed. “Not today.” It hurt knowing he was to always be alone. Yet he had to accept it. “I thank you for listening to my wish. Sing me a song to cheer my spirits.”

Rivers, while not as melodious as brooks, still possessed beautiful voices. The river complied, singing a sweet tune that had Jack smiling. He gazed at the water’s surface, shining like glass in the sunlight. Then, as he looked to the other bank, something else caught his eye: a flower with golden petals interspersed with red. Jack gazed at it in wonder. Had he created it and simply forgot? Jack approached the flower, his steps silent in the grass. The flower’s scent was unlike anything he ever breathed in. Jack knelt to touch its petals.

Clouds suddenly covered the sun. The ground around the new flower cracked. The earth groaned. Jack flinched at the sound before a great rumbling knocked him off his feet. He’d just rolled onto his back when a cloud of gray smoke erupted from the ground. A hole opened, and from the hole rose a chariot drawn by a pair of decayed horses. Standing at the reins was a figure swathed in black and gray. Jack stared, unbelieving. The Lifetaker!

Scrambling to his feet, Jack sought a means of escape from this most ancient of entities. The chariot with its terror horses blocked his way. Jack stepped back, shaken. The Taker’s was a domain Jack feared and avoided. What purpose could the Taker have with him? Jack’s frantic gaze settled on the river. She would ferry him to safety. He stepped toward the bank, intent on fleeing.

“Wait.” A voice, somewhat raspy, echoed from the darkened face hidden under a hood. “Don’t be afraid. I’m not here to hurt you.”

Jack’s gaze dropped to the plants crushed beneath the chariot wheels. Their pain cut through his instinctive fear. “But you bring harm to my realm by being here. Leave this place if harm is not your intent.”

“I will leave,” the Taker said. “But I wish for you to accompany me.” 

Though his tone was reassuring, Jack did not feel assured. “What are you saying to me?” he asked guardedly.

The Taker stepped off his chariot. Jack flinched as each step took life from the plants underfoot. Yet he couldn’t stop watching the Taker, who knelt to pick up the strange flower, which did not wilt in his hand. He presented it to Jack with no small amount of timidity.

“Please, accept this as my gift, and my invitation for your company, Lifegiver.”

Jack studied the offering, lifted his gaze to the Lifetaker’s. Though his features remained concealed, Jack felt eyes on him. This was a bizarre meeting indeed. While they shared an association, they were strangers, known only to the other as an abstract. However, Jack could not deny his intrigue over why the Lifetaker wished his company. And, as he gazed at the new flower once more, understanding dawned on him. did the Taker share the same desire for a companion? Preposterous. Still, Jack had never had anyone create something for him.

A little flutter of excitement sent Jack’s heart racing. Slowly, he stepped toward the Lifetaker. Extended a hand for the flower. Their fingers brushed as Jack accepted it. The jolt sent tingles up and down his spine. Jack was surprised by how pleasant this feeling was.

“I accept your invitation,” Jack said, and he felt certain the Lifetaker brightened. “Take me to your realm.”

The Lifetaker offered his hand. Jack glimpsed pale fingers beneath the heavy sleeves. “Allow me, Lifegiver,” he said, indicating the chariot.

Jack let him help him up. The decayed horses whickered as the Lifetaker took the reins. Jack held onto the edge of the chariot, his heart beating faster at their proximity. He expected the Taker to reek of death and decay. He did not. His scent was an extraordinary musk, one that was not at all unpleasant.

“Hold on,” the Taker instructed, and flicked the reins.

Jack obliged him, gasping as the horses galloped forward. Fear they would trample the gardens faded, for the ground opened to reveal a portal leading to darkness. Jack clutched the flower tight in his hand. Told himself to remain calm as the chariot passed into the portal. The brilliance of day vanished. 

The darkness lifted after a few moments. Rocky crevices lined the ground below, columns of smoke feeding into the layers spreading over the area. Jack shivered as the chill of this place came over him. He was dressed for the warmth of the sun, not this cold, miserable place. Jack started to doubt his coming here.

The Lifetaker steered the chariot further into the chilly mist. A palace appeared in the distance, its exterior as dull as unpolished stone. Jack found it quite desolate. His own home, a place of life and color and warmth, could not be more different.

Soon the horses passed beneath an archway of stone, hooves clattering along the rocky terrain. The Lifetaker alighted just as several shadowy figures appeared to tend to the horses. Jack hesitated.

“It’s all right,” the Lifetaker said, gently encouraging. Hopeful even. “Please, follow me.”

Jack stepped down to stand beside the Taker. They walked down a narrow, rocky path leading to a pair of stone doors. Inside, the palace seemed colder. Strange lights hung from the ceiling, giving everything a peculiar gray glow. 

Jack held himself as he followed the Lifetaker up a flight of stairs. “Where are you taking me?” His breath manifested as a white cloud of vapor.

“To your rooms.”

“My rooms?” Jack echoed. “Do you intend to…keep me here?”

“You are not a prisoner. You are my guest,” the Lifetaker replied. “Your rooms will provide everything you need. Here.” He stopped before a set of ornate doors, so unlike the rest of the décor. The Lifetaker rapped on the doors once. They drew open slowly, hinges creaking, before he stepped inside. “Make yourself comfortable. If you have need of me, just speak my name.”

Jack, taken aback by the sheer splendor of his suite, the blazing fire already warding the chill from his skin, turned at the Lifetaker’s words. “What shall I call you?”

A brief pause. Then the Lifetaker lowered his hood. Jack’s breath caught in his throat. He expected a face ravaged by death. Not this arresting, pale face crowned by long, dark hair. A trim beard enhanced the otherworldly beauty of this face despite the solid red eyes. 

“You may call me Gabriel, Lifegiver.”

Jack, as surprised as he was honored to know the Lifetaker’s intimate name, responded with his own without hesitation. “I am Jack,” he said, inclining his head.

Gabriel smiled, and how it made Jack’s heart beat fast. “It is my absolute pleasure to have you here, Jack. May you find my realm as accommodating as your own.”

And so days went by where Jack, who had no great love for anything related to death, found its master the sincerest of hosts. There were pleasant chats by the fire in Jack’s suite, long walks in the halls, and hours Jack spent in Gabriel’s receiving chamber where he learned the scope of the Lifetaker’s role. But its most astonishing sight came about a few weeks after Jack arrived: a section of the underworld that, to him, resembled a forest meadow in fog. Populating this meadow were countless souls.

“Why are they here?” Jack asked as he and Gabriel walked through ghost-like tall grass. “Have they been denied paradise?” He remembered the lines of souls drifting through the large river which hung over Gabriel’s palace. 

Gabriel stopped at a small rise overlooking the center of the meadow. “No,” he said softly. “This place is for the lovers.”

Jack cast a surprised glance his host’s way. “A separate paradise? Why?”

Gabriel did not look at him. He watched the souls interact. “Because not even death should come between two people. Here, no matter the final judgment, they have each other.”

Such tender concern came as a shock to Jack. But he wasn’t prepared for when Gabriel turned his gaze to him and said, “You inspired me to make this place.”

“Me?” Jack said, astonishment dulling his capacity to say more.

Gabriel nodded. He lifted his gaze to the river of souls. “I learned how hard you worked to give the people joy. It…moved me. Made me aware of the torment these souls experience once separated. I wanted my realm to be as considerate to them as yours is. And…” Gabriel trailed off, seemingly unable to give voice to his next thought.

Jack, sensitive to all things related to the impulses life inspired, drew in a small breath. His heart beat faster as he studied Gabriel’s profile. “You wanted what they had,” he whispered.

Gabriel’s expression softened. “I do. There is an emptiness inside me I have only now come to understand. Then I heard your message. I…wished to be the answer you sought, Jack. I hope for it even more now.”

Understanding this visit was in fact a courtship had Jack absolutely stunned. He couldn’t find the words to answer such an extraordinary confession. Here he had resigned himself to an eternity of never knowing the love so many others did, while the one in direct opposition to his role sought the same thing. Everything Jack knew of the Lifetaker as an impartial, cold being driven by duty had been shattered in the weeks he’d been here. Now that he knew Gabriel wished for the same as Jack led him to understand another truth: Jack, too, hoped to find the companion he sought during this unexpected visit.

Standing there on the hill overlooking a place where lovers were never separated, Gabriel’s admission settling deep into Jack’s heart, soon led to a decision Jack didn’t have time to regret.

Slowly, Jack reached for Gabriel’s hand, who gave a soft gasp at feeling Jack curl his fingers with his. They looked into each other’s eyes for a long time. Their fingers, hesitant at first, now linked. It felt as if they had been pulled closer together despite not moving. Gabriel watched Jack with such open, hopeful eyes. 

Jack smiled softly. “You are what I wished for,” he murmured.

Gabriel drew in a small breath. The smile tugging at his lips was small, then eager, in the space of a few seconds. Jack saw his gaze lower to his lips. Excitement quickened his pulse. He nodded permission.

Gabriel closed the distance between them. Held Jack’s face between his hands, thumbs lightly caressing his skin. When he leaned forward, Jack closed his eyes and gave the softest sigh at feeling Gabriel’s lips brush his own. It was such a small gesture, but the impact was no less powerful.

Jack’s skin tingled, his heart raced, as they shared a few more of these soft, simple kisses. Then Jack looped an arm around Gabriel’s waist to pull him closer. It signaled the transition of light kisses to a deeper one. Jack had experienced, to a degree, what others felt in similar situations. To feel warm, soft lips moving over his was something else entirely. Pat of him kept thinking Gabriel’s kiss should be cold, unpleasant. It was none of those things. Gabriel’s kiss was as pleasant as the afternoon sun, the smell of rain, the taste of good food. Jack lost himself to the sensations. 

Gabriel released Jack’s mouth to nuzzle his neck, his ear. Jack tilted his head back and sighed as Gabriel whispered, “You smell so good, Jack. You feel even better.” He wrapped his arms around Jack.

Jack’s eyes fluttered closed when Gabriel’s warm breath heated his skin. Such incredible feelings were born from these kisses, leaving Jack panting for more.

“Gabriel,” he managed, gasping when Gabriel slid a hand along Jack’s collarbone, fingers pushing past the sleeve of his tunic to touch the skin beneath. A pleasant jolt went through him. Jack gripped the folds of Gabriel’s robe. “I want…”

“Yes?” Gabriel’s voice was a husky whisper at Jack’s ear. “What do you want of me, Giver?”

Jack’s thoughts frayed as the intensity of the moment threatened to overtake him. Ages of never knowing another’s touch now had him more receptive to it than he believed possible. And though Jack would have shed his tunic right there so Gabriel could bear him down on the grass, he wanted more than just a night’s carnal pleasure.

Drawing his thoughts together, Jack opened his eyes to meet Gabriel’s gaze. Sighed at how undeniably enticing Gabriel was. Desire transformed his face from merely beautiful to mesmerizing. “I want to be yours,” Jack said at last. “But not for this moment alone.”

Some confusion entered Gabriel’s eyes. “You do not? But, I had thought…”

Jack’s hands now lay flat on Gabriel’s chest. He felt the steady heartbeat beneath the skin. “You misunderstand. I want to be here with you for tonight, and all the nights after. I want to only be yours.”

Gabriel gasped softly. “You wish to be my consort?”

Jack pressed close. “Yes.”

The significance of Jack’s response shone in Gabriel’s eyes, in his smile. His laughter as he swept Jack into his arms. “Do you truly mean that? You will stay with me?”

At the time, Jack did not put much thought into Gabriel’s question. Happiness at having found someone to spend eternity with overruled all other concerns. He answered Gabriel by pulling him close and kissing him. The kiss resonated through both, then seemed to go beyond the realm and into Jack’s. It was a pact Jack did not regret making. 

“I will give you a wonderful ceremony, Jack,” Gabriel promised as they resumed their walk, arms linked and Jack’s head nestled on his shoulder. “The underworld will know colors it hasn’t before.”

Jack paused to smile at Gabriel. “You’re right. It will,” he said, then touched a blade of tall grass. The misty gray covering the meadow dissipated, becoming comprised of bold tones commonly found in gemstones. The souls took notice, and many wept from joy as the memory of color came back to them. 

Gabriel gazed upon the meadow with undisguised awe. “Jack,” he managed, clearly moved. 

Jack pressed a gentle kiss to Gabriel’s cheek. “I want to give you a wonderful ceremony, too.”

Gabriel’s smile was pure joy as he bowed his head. “There’s just one thing missing,” he said before gesturing. The same flower he had given Jack spun into existence above his hand. Gabriel let it fall to the grass. No sooner had it settled when the entire area became covered in the flowers. Tears filled Jack’s eyes. 

Gabriel turned to Jack, arms circling his waist. At seeing his tears, Gabriel leaned in to leave tender kisses on each cheek. “May the tears you shed here only ever be of happiness, Jack,” Gabriel murmured. “We’ll begin preparations immediately.”

The palace staff, heartened by the explosion of color all around, took to the task with fervor. Those in charge of creating Jack’s wedding robes offered up dozens of designs before Jack chose one of white and gold. Excitement surrounding the event had him feeling so happy, so in love. For he did love Gabriel on a deep level previously unknown to him. He looked out at the brilliance of the underworld and knew this was a place he’d love calling home.

Their wedding day arrived. Jack walked down a path of flowers he created for the occasion. Orchids of every color and size swayed as he passed. Gabriel stood at the hilltop where Jack professed his wish to be his consort, magnificent in black robes, his long hair flowing free. A silver circlet embedded with black gems rested upon his brow. The attendant assigned to perform the ceremony held a circlet of similar design.

Gabriel extended his hand, which Jack took. Standing beside one another, Jack’s heart in his eyes as he gazed at Gabriel, he felt happiness overwhelming. That day, surrounded by color and the souls of those lovers who had eternity to be together, the Lifegiver became the Lifetaker’s consort. When Gabriel placed the circlet upon Jack’s brow, a wave of energy passed over the area. Jack felt it within him, changing him. For in becoming the Lifetaker’s consort, Jack surrendered his role as Lifegiver to Caretaker. 

Gabriel’s eyes shone with admiration and love. “You are so beautiful, Jack,” he murmured. He ran his fingers through Jack’s hair, which now shone pure white. Jack’s skin had paled too. His tether to the realm became stronger.

Jack held Gabriel’s face between his hands. “I’m yours forever now,” he said, and kissed him. This first kiss as king and consort of the underworld summoned a second wave of energy, one that circled the realm before moving upward. All above knew the Giver had found his life companion. Celebrations took place across the world.

The reception was as beautiful as the ceremony. Souls performed for the new kings, who surveyed the happenings from their thrones. Jack laughed and sang and gave gifts of flowers to the guests. 

“Caretaker though you are now, you are ever the Giver, my love,” Gabriel said, lifting Jack’s hand and kissing it.

Jack, glowing from happiness, laughed softly. “I would not be myself if I was anything else.”

Gabriel kissed Jack’s hand again. “I do not wish you to be anyone else.”

The reception lasted well into the night. By the time the souls drifted back to their places, and the palace attendants snuffed the candles, Gabriel and Jack were on their way back to the meadow. The joy of the day carried over into a distinct desire to share in each other as they so longed to.

Gabriel led Jack to a hidden area shrouded by mist. Upon finding a nest of blankets, a basket of food, and a wine bottle with two glasses, Jack sent Gabriel an admiring glance. 

“Do you like it?” Gabriel asked, displaying that same hopeful hesitation from the first time they met.

Jack settled onto the blankets, which were of the softest quality. He ran his fingers along a few creases, turned a smile Gabriel’s way. “It appears you are still courting me,” Jack teased fondly.

Gabriel chuckled as he shed the outer layers of his wedding robes. Jack could not keep from reacting at beholding the sheer magnificence of Gabriel’s body. “You are half right,” he said, settling onto the blanket beside Jack. “You are my consort now, a king in your own right. I will always treat you to the finer things.” He punctuated his statement by offering Jack a glass of wine.

Jack studied Gabriel’s face, the softness in his eyes, the cant of his smile. Jack took the glass but set it down in favor of taking a taste of Gabriel’s lips. They kissed slowly, Gabriel moaning softly as he ran his fingers through Jack’s silken hair. The joy sustaining them throughout the day warmed to desire. Jack wasn’t aware he had loosened his robe tie until he felt Gabriel’s hand run along the line of his shoulders.

“Let me look at you, Jack,” Gabriel requested.

Jack kissed him again, then lay down, an inviting smile on his face as Gabriel, passion in his eyes, pushed the material aside. Gray hands smoothed over Jack’s chest, gentle, somewhat tentative. Jack arched under Gabriel’s touch, his smile of delight.

“Touch me all you wish, my love,” Jack breathed. “I’m yours.”

Gabriel made a little sound of desire. He leaned forward to kiss Jack’s lips before focusing on his neck. 

Jack sighed in contentment, his fingers threading through Gabriel’s long hair as his new husband left hot kisses on Jack’s skin. Excitement grew in the pit of Jack’s belly. He tried to stay still, wanting to give Gabriel as much access to skin as possible, but his husband’s touch left Jack writhing in place. Jack moaned when Gabriel ran the pad of his thumb across one of his nipples. 

Gabriel exhaled against Jack’s skin. “I’ve dreamed of this for so long,” he murmured. “You are as warm as I hoped.”

Jack’s answer was lost on a groan of pleasure as Gabriel took the nipple into his mouth. “I never felt like this. Not even in my dreams. You- ah,” Jack gasped, for now Gabriel ran his tongue over his other nipple. His hands rested on Jack’s sides, cool palms quickly warming at the contact. “I am starting to think you’ve done this before,” Jack sighed, smiling as Gabriel chuckled softly.

“Only in my mind, Jack. And only to you. How are you enjoying it?”

Jack’s answer soon became a groan as Gabriel stimulated Jack’s chest with both hands and his mouth. The exquisite handling had Jack shaking all over. He sent Gabriel an amused smile. “I believe I need a longer demonstration.”

Gabriel’s eyes kindled. “As you wish,” he murmured.

The next few moments found Jack at the threshold of ecstasy. Gabriel’s talented tongue now worked the head of his cock. Jack grabbed at Gabriel’s hair, pulling, wrapping the long locks around his fingers. His whole body felt alive under Gabriel’s administrations. 

“Gabriel- oh, don’t stop,” Jack panted.

Gabriel took Jack into his mouth, and was rewarded with a strangled cry of pleasure. 

“Jack, I am mad for you,” Gabriel groaned, kissing the head with soft lips. The strong scent of his arousal made him feel light-headed, needy. “I want you so much.”

“Then take me,” Jack breathed, slowly unraveling under Gabriel’s touch. 

Gabriel moaned, gave Jack’s head one last suckle before laying his body atop Jack’s. Jack tilted his face upward, lips parting just as Gabriel leaned in to kiss him. It was a fervent, passionate kiss that left Jack’s heart beating fast.

Upon parting, Gabriel lifted Jack’s legs. Need shone in his eyes as he caressed Jack’s balls. At seeing Gabriel wet his fingers, Jack shivered in anticipation. 

“So perfect,” Gabriel whispered, pressing a finger to Jack’s hole. The gentle way he massaged him had Jack’s eyes flutter closed. These small tingles of pleasure were so wonderful. Warm, comforting. But when Gabriel’s finger breached his body, a different sensation took hold. There was burning and pressure, the former not at all pleasant, but the latter? Now that was something else. Jack whimpered.

“Relax, my love,” Gabriel murmured. “I will take gentle care of you.”

“Gabriel,” Jack moaned, then fell back onto the blankets as Gabriel slowly thrust his finger in and out of his body. The sensations were indescribable. The more Gabriel stimulated him, the more Jack became aware he neared the cusp of pleasure. 

Gabriel murmured sweetly as he curled his fingers inside Jack. By now, Jack was panting heavily, brow furrowing, one leg drawn up against his chest. Gabriel elevated Jack so he rested on his raised knees. The position nearly had Jack bending in half, for the new angle created a new sensation. Jack’s eyes fluttered closed. Moaned Gabriel’s name as his husband made love to him with his fingers. In time, the need to be filled with more than those fingers had Jack keening for Gabriel. His husband ran his other hand down Jack’s cheek. Jack turned to catch Gabriel’s fingers with his lips. Gripped his aching cock to give it a full pulls.

Gabriel groaned. “Nn, Jack…”

“Now, Gabriel,” Jack panted. His cock throbbed in his hand, the head hot and slick. “Let me feel you…”

Gabriel withdrew his fingers. Jack had little time to lament the sudden emptiness when Gabriel eased Jack back onto the ground. Next, he settled between Jack’s legs. Jack spread them to accommodate his husband. Gabriel shed his clothes, hard, swollen cock springing free, head glistening. Jack shuddered both from want and a little trepidation. Gabriel encouraged Jack to hold up his own leg, and, as Jack watched Gabriel stroke himself, expression so open and needy, want overruled fear.

Anticipation had Jack trembling. His whole body was alive with sensation, which Jack expected to increase once Gabriel soothed the incredible ache within. Gabriel lined himself up with Jack. Their eyes met and held for a few seconds. Desire filled Gabriel’s eyes. Jack nodded. He could not wait any longer. Gabriel groaned softly, then leaned forward.

The first press had Jack moan. Already stimulated from Gabriel’s skillful fingers, this initial contact felt like the prelude to true pleasure. Jack’s moan then became a gasp as Gabriel breached his body. Though there was some discomfort, all the gentle handling from before helped soothe it. Allowed Jack to focus on the pleasure to be had at the feel of Gabriel sliding into him. He was thick of girth, stretching Jack in ways he didn’t expect himself capable of accepting. But to see Gabriel’s face as he slowly eased inside Jack was worth any amount of discomfort.

“Oh, Jack,” Gabriel whispered, overcome. He breathed hard, the hands at Jack’s waist trembling. “To have you at last is a dream I never thought possible.” 

Jack covered his hands with his own. “You’re not dreaming, my love,” he whispered. 

Gabriel brought Jack’s hand to his lips and pressed a hot kiss to his fingers. “No. I’m not.” 

They spent a few moments taking in the intensity of this first connection before Jack moved, slowly, carefully, allowing himself the chance to better accommodate Gabriel’s size. Gabriel watched him with such adoration. He touched Jack’s thigh and belly, content to let Jack move. Jack’s breaths hitched with each roll of his hips. Soon Gabriel met his thrusts, and Jack moaned.

They maintained this steady pace for some time, Gabriel murmuring appreciatively as he slid his hands up and down Jack’s chest, nuzzled Jack’s ankle from where it was propped on his shoulder.

Jack kept his gaze locked with Gabriel for as long as possible, but the pleasure eventually became too much and he had to close his eyes. Moaned at the sensational thrill of the way Gabriel stimulated him. He whispered his husband’s name, reached for him. 

Gabriel lay upon him, arms coiling around Jack’s body. Jack hooked his legs about Gabriel’s slender waist, tilted his head back to meet his husband’s lips. They exchanged several breathless kisses just as Gabriel’s thrusts quickened. An explosion of new sensation shook him all over. Jack had to break from Gabriel’s kiss to cry out. His head fell back onto the clothing piled behind him. Gabriel pressed kisses to the side of Jack’s throat.

“Jack, Jack,” Gabriel moaned breathlessly, his thrusts deepening.

Jack’s eyes flew open at the sharp ripple of pleasure resulting from it. It was so incredible, he couldn’t catch his breath. His cock, stimulated by the hot pressure generated from the way Gabriel’s belly moved over it, throbbed with a want as intense as any Jack ever experienced. He felt himself coming apart. Held tight to Gabriel, tried to speak, to tell him how good this felt, but all he managed was a whimpering moan.

Gabriel nuzzled him. “Oh, Jack. I love you so much.”

Jack gasped Gabriel’s name, his heart flooding with happiness at Gabriel’s words even as his body flooded with sensation. “I love you…ah!”

Warm lips touched his ear. “Come with me, Jack. I’m already there- you’re so beautiful…” His voice became strained as he struggled against his pleasure. His thrusts quickened, hitting Jack’s inner self over and over until he cried out in ecstatic joy. 

The orgasm tore through him, left him gasping and shaking as wave after wave followed. Gabriel buried himself in deep, moaning Jack’s name as he found his release. He trembled and jerked in Jack’s arms, his moans like the sweetest music Jack ever heard. Jack kissed Gabriel’s skin multiple times, smiling as he came down from the heights of ecstasy. 

They lay there for a time, breathless, idly caressing the other, before Gabriel slid out of Jack’s body. The soreness now emerging in the wake of pleasure was not nearly as painful as the absence of Gabriel’s cock within him. But he went into Gabriel’s arms with a smile, sighed happily as Gabriel kissed him. Then, very gently, Gabriel lay Jack down before reaching into the small bag beside him to withdraw a cloth. Tender and considerate, Gabriel cleaned Jack with the cloth, all the while gazing at him with such warmth.

Once finished, Gabriel smiled in a thoughtful way as he slid gentle fingers through Jack’s hair. “You glow like starlight here,” he murmured. “The Giver has become celestial in my realm.”

Jack laughed softly. “Then I hope I am the only star in your sky.”

“Oh, you are.” Gabriel leaned in to kiss Jack gently. “None other, my love. Now,” he said, reaching behind him to take the glass Jack had set down before. Jack smiled as Gabriel encouraged him to sit up, accepted the glass. Gabriel touched his glass to Jack’s.

“To us,” Gabriel whispered.

“To forever,” Jack replied.

They drank, then Gabriel pulled Jack into his arms for a long, loving kiss. 

“Forever,” he agreed.

Time passed. The Lifetaker and his Caretaker welcomed souls to paradise, sent the damned to their punishments. The river that carried Jack’s solemn message now ferried souls to Lover’s Meadow. Here, Jack and Gabriel made their main house, leaving the large stone palace in the care of its attendants. The god of death was in love, and he only wanted to be with his Caretaker. And, as time went on, Jack began to forget his previous life.

The world, however, suffered in Jack’s absence. The endless beauty Jack maintained faded. Flowers wilted, crops failed. Cold weather blew in. Snow and wind ravaged homes and animal dens. The people cried out for relief. Yet the Giver did not answer their calls. Life became ugly, desperate. 

The other gods, unable to tolerate Jack’s abdication any longer, pleaded their case to the king of the gods. Amiable at the best of times, the devastation wreaked havoc on mortals and gods alike. The king sent his messenger to the underworld. It was time to put things in their proper order.

Gabriel, on his way to meet Jack in their chamber for a private dinner, did not take the messenger’s arrival well. He liked the tenor of the message even less. Who did the king think he was? He had no authority in Gabriel’s realm, much less his choice of consort. Briefly, he debated on ignoring it. Jack had limited memories of his life as Giver. Yet Gabriel knew the reports of devastation would upset Jack. As Caretaker, he demonstrated a compassionate hand with souls. So, with a heavy heart, Gabriel ventured into their chamber.

Jack sat by the window overlooking Lover’s Meadow. The river of souls appeared overhead, but it looked nothing like it did while the sun shone. It was a leaden thing, crawling along an equally leaden sky. It diminished the meadow’s beauty, sucked the warmth from the souls lingering there. And, as Jack turned to present Gabriel with a stricken expression, the Lifetaker understood he did not need to deliver the king’s message. 

Jack rose to meet Gabriel in the doorway. “The world is dying,” he said sadly as Gabriel pulled him into his arms with a sigh. “I woke hearing their cries. I’d forgotten them, who I am to them, during my time here. I must make amends, Gabriel. I must go back.”  
Gabriel could say nothing. His heart broke at the concept of having to watch his beloved leave the world they made together. Leave him.

“You will…come back to me? Jack?” Gabriel asked, hope evident in his voice.

Jack looked up at the river of souls, perhaps past it to his former home, his eyes so, so sad. Bereft of light. “I want nothing more than to come back here, my love. But I was- I am- the Lifegiver before I ever was Caretaker. I may not return for some time-if at all.”

Gabriel bit back a denial. As much it hurt to say goodbye, Gabriel would not force his will on Jack. Doing so would cost him the precious love he had nurtured all this time.

Pressing a kiss to Jack’s temple, Gabriel solemnly bowed his head. “Allow me to escort you to the upper world. Please.”

Jack, already saddened at having to leave, agreed. These scant moments with Gabriel would have to sustain him for a long time to come.

Their walk through the realm was a sorrowful one. Souls and attendants alike watched their passage, anguish in their eyes. All loved Jack as their Caretaker. All loved to see their lord so happy. The souls soon gave low moans of pain, a thousand, a million, echoes of the ache in Gabriel’s heart.

At seeing Jack react to their cries, Gabriel pulled him closer. “They cry for you,” he murmured. “You will be missed.”

“I will miss them,” Jack said, reaching to brush his fingers with that of a passing soul’s. The soul sent Jack an imploring look, as if to beg him to stay. Gabriel shook his head. The soul drifted off, its moan of despair soon joining the chorus of others.  
Gabriel’s chariot waited for them at the other side of the meadow. Jack had not seen it since he day he arrived. The horses greeted him with soft neighs. As he stroked them, Jack had trouble believing he once feared them.

Gabriel alighted. As he did, the mist gathered about him to coalesce into a hooded cloak. “Come, my love,” he said softly, extending his hand. 

Jack climbed in to stand beside his husband. The chariot sped forward. Jack watched the meadow recede into the distance, his residence soon lost to mists. Jack slipped his arm around Gabriel’s waist and laid his cheek to his shoulder. Gabriel made a soft sound of pain. They often lay in bed like that, hands clasped and drowsy with sleep.

The chill Jack had grown used to had him prepared for the cold air now sweeping over them the higher they ascended. When the chariot broke through the misty veil separating the two worlds, Jack felt himself changing back to the Giver. In doing so, he was overcome by the despair now gripping the land. He slumped against Gabriel.

Gabriel slowed the chariot, turned to look at his beloved, golden again in the upper world. Infinite sadness shone in his eyes. Jack touched Gabriel’s hand. Sent him a heartfelt look that apologized as much as it sorrowed. 

Gabriel caressed Jack’s cheek. Took his chin between his thumb and forefinger, drew his face closer. The kiss they shared was brief, yet it was all the sweeter for the emotion of the moment.

The Taker parted from Jack to sigh. “Bring life back to your realm, Giver.”

Jack, understanding it to be farewell, pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s hand, then he was off, a beacon of hope shining in a land consumed by despair and decay. Gabriel retreated to his realm. His tears turned to snowflakes just as he vanished beneath the ground. 

For months, Gabriel watched the world return to its bright colors and warmth. All the while he longed for Jack. This forced him to abandon the Caretaker’s residence, for he could not sleep in the same bed that had known so many warm nights. Like their master, the underworld anguished over Jack’s absence. 

Above, joy swept over the land. The Giver walked among them once more, breathing life and love everywhere he went. People and animals from all corners came to pay their respects at the central shrine built while he was away. Even the other gods paid tribute. But in quiet moments where the sun shone the brightest and the river sang, Jack thought about his home in the underworld. Thought about nights in Gabriel’s arms, their morning walks in the meadow. 

One day, driven by these memories of love, Jack returned to the old river bed, now a field of flowers. He touched a flower, whispered Gabriel’s name. “I think of you every moment. I see this beauty, and I am happy, but I’m not whole. My heart is with you, my love. I wish to be with you, even for a little while. Surely the Lifegiver can be the Caretaker once more…”

Gabriel, out on a walk driven by similar memories, heard Jack’s whispered words through the deep roots of the flowers. The ache in Jack’s voice made Gabriel desperate to find a solution. He donned his raiment and ascended to the king of the gods’ majestic home in the heavens to plead his case. But the king was adamant.

“You are wasting your time and mine, Taker,” the king groused. “You have had your time enjoying his favors as your consort. Even you knew it had no permanence. The Giver must remain above ground. That is my final decision.”

Gabriel returned home in a sour mood. Easy for the king to dismiss Gabriel’s desires when the king could have anyone he chose. Jack was not just the Giver any longer. He was also Caretaker of the Underworld. The circlet Gabriel set upon his head made it so. The symbol of his new status, and his promise to the god of death.

Gabriel’s eyes widened. Why, the answer to his troubles had been within his reach all this time! 

Rejuvenated, Gabriel hurried to the Caretaker’s residence. Gently removed the circlet from the glass case Jack set it in at the end of each day. Recalled the day he first set it upon Jack’s brow, the love and joy at knowing what it represented. Gabriel counted the gems along the band. Snapped it in half after the sixth gem. He then went to the edge of the meadow, where the river of souls flowed high overhead.

“River,” Gabriel called. “Deliver this to Jack.”

The river shifted out of its place in the sky, waves shimmering as sunlight passed through it. Gabriel lifted one of the circlet halves. The river caught it in her currents and blended into the sky once more. Gabriel walked to the highest hill in the meadow to wait, the remaining piece pressed to his heart.

Jack strolled along the bank of another river, smiling sadly as he watched the salmon swim upstream to meet their mates. He marveled at how life found ways to continue regardless of circumstance. Yet the blessed harmony he had known with Gabriel could not be. The world depended on Jack remaining within it. It had been a difficult fact to accept, especially when he spent so many nights painfully aware of the cold space beside him, the emptiness in his heart. 

Jack settled by the bank. “You do not see your love all year,” he said to the fish. “But you travel here for a few days of contentment. To see your children safely in their nests before parting. How I envy you. For how I wish to see my love, even for a brief time.” Jack sighed, feeling his chest tighten. He touched his heart. “How I wish for it so much.”

At that moment, Jack glimpsed something shining on the river bottom. Curious, Jack waded in to his knees, careful not to disturb the salmon as he reached into the water. What emerged took him by surprise. Shining among the mud was half his circlet as Caretaker. The surface of one of the gems clouded then, reformed into a hooded figure Jack knew well. Tears formed in his eyes. _Gabriel…_

_“My love,”_ murmured the voice Jack had only heard in dreams of late. _“All is not lost. In your hand is the key to returning to the underworld, to returning to me. Each gem represents one month you will remain in your capacity as Lifegiver. Once the sixth month passes, you may resume your duties as my consort. Come to the riverbed. I will await you there. For you are Caretaker. Even the king of the gods cannot deny your sovereignty.”_

“Gabriel,” Jack said, caressing the circlet as Gabriel’s image faded. Joy swept over him. He had the power to see his love once again after all. Hope restored, Jack hurried home. His passage birthed flowers of such fragrance and color, the world rejoiced. And, as planting season began, Jack brought warm weather. He let the sun shine longer. Celebrations honoring Jack and the sun spread throughout the land. 

As Jack watched their joy, his own grew. He’d end each day gazing longingly at his half of the circlet. “Gabriel,” Jack whispered to it. “How I await the day I see you again.” 

One month turned to two, two to three, to four, to five until finally, six. Excitement quickened Jack’s pulse as he passed through the slumbering flowers of the riverbed. He held the circlet to his heart, just as he had that day. The moon rose high in the sky, the wind blew. Then clouds covered the moon. Jack’s smile broadened. Breathless joy overcame him at beholding the bone chariot emerge from the portal, its team of horses pawing the ground. And there, swathed in a clock of black and gray, was Jack’s dear, dear Gabriel. 

He extended a hand to Jack. The other half of his circlet rested on Gabriel’s palm. Jack offered up his half. Watched in silent awe as Gabriel pressed the two together. The circlet now whole, Jack bowed his head. Tingles raced up and down his spine as Gabriel set it upon his brow. His eyes fluttered closed. Oh, how he missed this touch. 

Energy soon swept throughout the realm, changing the wind from warm to cool. Jack lifted his head to smile at Gabriel, who gazed at him with such love in his eyes. Gabriel again extended his hand. Jack approached him, every step paling his hair, his skin. Gabriel smiled at his beloved Caretaker. Took his hand and drew it to his heart.

“My love. I have missed you,” Gabriel whispered.

Jack, too overcome by emotion to speak, pressed himself to Gabriel’s chest, his lips on his in a long, loving kiss. Gabriel groaned and held him so tight, overjoyed. Jack, returned to him at last. The chariot sank back into the ground, leaving behind a field of wilted flowers.

To those who witnessed the Lifegiver go to the Lifetaker with such love in his eyes spread the idea of finding comfort among loved ones during the colder months. While the people celebrated, and animals nestled in winter dens, the Caretaker welcomed the departed to their eternal rest with the same care he had always demonstrated while fulfilling his duties as the Lifegiver. At night, the Caretaker retired to his residence, to the arms of the god of death, his beloved husband Gabriel, and knew endless joy. 

And so the seasons came to be: warm and colorful while Jack walked the earth, cold and dreary when he became Caretaker. Seasons were also introduced to the underworld, dark when Jack was away, brimming with activity when he once again sat beside Gabriel. Though effects continue to be felt to this day, the message of how their love came to be remains a powerful inspiration to all who hear of it.


End file.
